How We Calmed the Tides of War
by Tail of the Storm
Summary: Set immediately after, "The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's Nest"


Set after "The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's Nest"

It had been 10 days since Blomkvist had shown up at her apartment. In that time she had sat and thought. A lot. It was good to see him, and it didn't hurt like it used to, but seeing him face to face did stir up feelings that Lisbeth was not yet ready to address. Gazing out her giant window at night she thought about what she could have done differently. Should she have called him after she saw him with Berger and ran? Could she have handled it differently? Should she have taken his calls that Christmas when he called incessantly? Could she have gathered the courage to speak to him when he sat on her front steps for hours waiting for her, instead of brushing past him and taking off? Should she have gone to see him after her trial was over instead of leaving town? What played out most in her head was why he fought so hard for her. He didn't love her that she knew. He had Berger. He would always have Berger. Why did he put so much of his time, energy and resources into her trial and proving her innocence? In Salander's skewed view of life all she could come up with was an eye for an eye. She saved his life in Hedestad, and he returned the favor. They were even now. He wanted to be a friend, he had made that clear, and as Salander pondered she decided she was now alright with that.

So when the phone rang and "MILLENIUM MAGAZINE", showed up on her caller id at noon on a cold Tuesday she was able to answer.  
"Lisbeth, its me, Mikael"  
"I know", she almost whispered.  
"I'd like to see you. We need to talk".  
"Ok", she said simply.  
"Ok?", he answered eagerly. "I'd like to take you to dinner if you'd let me. Would Friday at 7 work for you? I can swing by after work. I thought we'd go to Sturehof".  
"Ok", she simply answered.  
"Well, goodbye then", he awkwardly replied and as he heard the click of the phone on the other end he smiled.

Even Lisbeth knew that Sturehof was one of the finest restaurants in Stockholm. Never one to put too much thought into an outfit it did cross her mind that she didn't want to be recognized. With her face plastered all over newspapers last year it was hard to go out and avoid stares and whispers. With that in mind she ordered a simple green dress from Louis Vuitton and selected overnight shipping. Money would never be an issue, but she drew the linate pending it on jewelry and hair. As she was getting ready that evening she pulled her hair back in a very short, simple ponytail at her neck and pushed her bangs over to the side. She forego her heavy, dark, gothic makeup for simple smokey eyes and on her lips wore only a pale lipgloss. She took out all her piercings, even her ears. She wore light foundation on her skin and her face was radiant. She looked in the mirror and was impressed by what she saw. Her look reminded her of the film actress, Audrey Hepburn. Simple, flawless, elegant. She finished off the outfit with very high, black satin stilettos. She didn't feel like Lisbeth Salander. She felt beautiful.  
She heard him fumbling at the door before he even rang the bell and she opened it surprising him. His jaw dropped. She was absolutly stunning.

Dinner was wonderful. He discussed a story he had been working on on human trafficking in Europe and the Caribbean with the victims being wealthy American college students, and had asked for her help doing research. She was intrigued. "So that was the point of dinner", she thought to herself. "We will work together again. I can do this", she smiled her half smile to herself and sipped her wine.  
As if Mikael could read her thoughts he changed the subject.  
"Lisbeth, asking you to do research for me was not the entire reason I wanted to see you", he said. She looked him directly in the eyes, her black ones locking with his piercing blue ones.  
"Lisbeth, since you disappeared at Christmas time 3 years ago I have frantically tried to figure out why and see you". He drank from his wine glass and continued to look at her. "Please don't run again. I want you in my life. I have tried other relationships to forget you and nothing compares. I have broken up with Monica. She knew she couldn't hold a candle to you. I no longer see Erika. Lisbeth, you haunt me. I am never as happy as I am with you. Last week at your home I could have never left. The time flew so quickly and once I was able to be near you again I never wanted to leave." He reached out and held her hand across the table. She was speechless. The most she could give him was her crooked half smile. "Come to New York with me for a month to finish this story. Please?". She never left his intense gaze and nodded yes.

As they made their way back to her apartment the wind picked up and snow started to fall in the night sky. He reached out and held her hand again. She gave it to him willingly. As she opened her door she pulled him inside and close to her. She reached her hand behind his head and pulled him down to kiss her. She nipped at his bottom lip several times before they locked lips in a passionate kiss. "Kalle Fucking Blomkvist", she sighed as she broke away, looked into his eyes and kissed him again.


End file.
